A New Life/Playing With Fire
This is the seventh episode of the A New Life Season Two, and the fifteenth episode overall. The man got terrified as Tyrone was getting closer and closer and tried to run to another crossing, but was welcomed by a punch in the face, led by Kurt, that knocked him to the ground. ---- "I got the motherfucker!" yelled Kurt. "Now... Why the fuck did you ran?" he asked the man. "What? Because you were chasing after me, man! What the fuck was I supposed to do?" replied the man, wiping away a small fill of blood from his mouth and getting on his feet. "I call it bullshit. He started running away the second he saw us." said Pete, breathless, finally getting there. "Let me deal with him." said Tyrone, pushing Kurt aside and grabbing the man by his collars. "Where is Matthew?" "Excuse me?" asked the man, confused. "Don't get fucking smart with me now, asshole. Where the fuck is Matthew?" asked Tyrone, shaking the man. "Better yet... Where the fuck is your group?" "What the fuck are you talking about, man? I don't know any Matthew, and I'm not in any group!" the man replied. "So what were you doing at the Walmart right after one of our men disappeared?" asked Angela. "The same as you, idiots! I was going to loot the place!" replied him, angrily "You don't think you are the only people who survived, do you?" "I'm getting real tired of your bullshit. I will ask you one more time:" said Tyrone, now literally lifting the man on the air. "Where. Is. Matthew?" "I don't fucking know any Matthew, you psycho! Let me go!" replied him, terrified. Tyrone let go of his collars and landed a hook on his face, so hard that after getting to the group, he coughed some of his teeth with a lot of blood. He looked around, waiting for any of the other people to be horrified with the act, but all of them kept immobile, looking straight at his face. "Now, you're going to start talking... Or I'll have to get serious on you?" threatened Tyrone. "You guys are all a bunch of lunatics! I am not with any group! I'm by myself, I swear!" he said, before being kicked in the ribs by Tyrone. "Woah... Don't you think that you're going a little too far now?" asked Pete, shocked by the brutality of the kick. "This motherfucker don't want to talk... I'll make him talk... And you stay out of this." said Tyrone, kicking the man again, while he was still rolling at the ground in pain. "Ok! Ok! I'll talk, I'll talk!" screamed the man. "Just get this maniac the fuck away from me! Please!" Tyrone lifted his eyebrows to Pete, as he kicked the man a third time, this time without strength to hurt. Kurt helped him to get up, and, after wiping even more blood from his mouth, he started talking. "Ok... My name is Vinnie, if you like to know the name of your victims..." said him, giving a deadly eye to Tyrone, before continuing "And I'm not by myself. I am in a small group of scavengers with my friends... I won't lie to you... We've encountered people before, and it never ended very well, but we never took anyone! It's true, I swear!" he said, terrified by the doubting looks on Tyrone's and Kurt's faces. "Well, how about you lead us to your... "Group", Vinnie. So we'll know you're not lying." said Kurt. "No, no... No, you don't understand. I can't get back without anything, Duke will flip!" he said, even more scared than when he was being beaten by Tyrone. "Please, if I come back with empty hands, he'll fuck me up!" "Right now, your safety is one of the things that are pretty low on my list." replied Kurt. "You'll get us there, and if Matthew's there, it won't be Duke the one you'll have to worry about. Pete, tie him up, will you?" Pete opened his backpack and grabbed a small rope, that he used to tie up Vinnie's hands behind his back, while Kurt held him at gunpoint with his pistol. After finished, Kurt pushed Vinnie in front of them, still holding him as a hostage. "Now... Lead the way, princess. And don't try anything stupid, or... I think you already figured out what will happen." he said. ---- Back at the restaurant, Barry was standing at the gas station, leaning against one of the gas pumps, smoking a cigarette, and looking at the sky, alone. Suddenly, he hears a voice behind him. "You shouldn't be smoking right next to a gas pump, mate." said Jim, sarcastically. "And you shouldn't be prying yourself into other people's lives. Mind your own business, "mate"." harshly replied Barry, giving the man a deadly look. "Heh. Fine, if you want to blow yourself up, be my guest." replied Jim, still with that sarcastic look "I just wanted to talk to the man that led all those amazing people for a whole month. You guys are really a welcome helping hand." "If you really think that, then you're an idiot." said Barry, giving another smoke on the cigarette, looking at the sky. "We can look like we're tough shit, but we're not. Everyone in our group is weak in the head. Everyone except that guy. Pete. He haves a fire in him, I can tell." "Peter? Well, I'd say that guy Kurt or you are the fittest of the group. Why him?" asked Jim. "You clearly haven't seen him when he's determined. He goes against anything or anyone. His will of living is the stronger I've ever seen." said Barry, remembering Pete's words back in the Atlanta Outpost. "I know we're all already dead, but if I had to bet all of my money on one guy to be the last fucking man standing, I'd choose Pete." "Not like money serves for much now, anyway." said Jim. "A real shame, that is. Spent all my life trying to get money, and now that I was finally in good terms with it, it's the most useless thing in the world." "Shut the fuck up." said Barry, shaking his head, still looking at the sky and smoking, but with a smirk on his face. "Oh, excuse me, King of the World. I'm going to get back to my shit now, then." said Jim, leaving, also with a big smile on his face. Both men made a new trustworthy ally and friend today. ---- Back at Atlanta, the group was still walking through the streets, led by a restrained Vinnie, held at gunpoint. "How much's left?" asked Kurt, shaking his Glock, still pointing it to Vinnie's head. "Look, I'm not stupid. I won't lead you to the wrong way just to end with a bullet on the back of my head." replied Vinnie, without looking behind. "It's not worth the fun I'd have seeing your faces." "Do you think this is funny, asshole?" asked Tyrone, furious. "I didn't said that." replied Vinnie. "So, I guess you really like this dude Matthew, to do all of this just to get him back. You two must be REALLY close, huh?" "Say that again, you fucker!" yelled Tyrone, ready to throw a punch on the back of Vinnie's head, but being stopped by Pete, who grabbed his arm with all the strength he had. "Let it go, man. If he got Matthew, he'll receive what he deserves." said Pete, trying to calm him down. "We're here. We live in this old warehouse." said Vinnie, looking at a big warehouse, that looked to be abandoned even long before the outbreak. "Man, I'm totally fucked. Duke ain't going to like this one bit. Get back without the shit, and still bring hostiles... Fuck..." "You worry about your boyfriend Duke later. Now let's get inside." said Kurt. Pete tried to open the door by the warehouse gate, but it was obviously locked. The movement on the knob alerted the inhabitants. Pete could heard them quickly getting up from chairs and the noise of guns being pointed at the door. "Who is there? Answer me, or I'll fucking shoot you!" shouted a man from inside. Kurt pressed his Glock against Vinnie's temple and lifted his eyebrows, making a move with his head to the door. Vinnie got his message and replied: "Yo, Vincent! Chill! It's me, Vinnie!" he said, sweating at the fear of being killed either by Kurt or by his own group. "Vinnie? What the fuck, man? You weren't supposed to be back yet. What the fuck happened?" asked him another man. "I... I ran into some trouble and had to come back. I'll have to wait until it cleans outside." lied him. "Clean outside? Are you high or something, man? We've been killing those dead fucks for weeks now, this whole neighborhood is cleaned!" said Vincent, catching Vinnie in his lie. "Let him in. I already figured out what's happening." said a third man, strangely calm, in the opposite of the other two men. "But Duke..." "I said let them in. I know what happened and I know why it happened." repeated Duke. Cast Starring: *Peter Daniels Mitchell *Angela Williams *Kurt Harrison *Nate Harrison* *Barry *Leon Carter* *Does not appear in this episode. Also Starring: *Jim *Tyrone *Sarah* *Duke (Voice Only) *Does not appear in this episode. Co-Stars: *Matthew* *Jessie* *Vinnie *Vincent (Voice Only) *Unnamed Scavenger. (Voice Only) *Does not appear in this episode. Deaths None Trivia *First appearance of Duke. (Voice Only) *First appearance of Vincent. (Voice Only) *First appearance of the Unnamed Scavenger. (Voice Only)